Cantando tus Sombras
by Don't trust your eyes
Summary: Traducción del Fanfic 'Singing your Shades', que todavía está en progreso. El título es pésimo, ¡pero me daba pena cambiarlo! El breve encuentro entre Ana y Christian años antes que en la historia original, hará que sus vidas ya no sean las mismas. No encontrarán la felicidad hasta que vuelvan a encontrarse, y la música tendrá un papel fundamental en este encuentro.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todas! Me hace mucha ilusión compartir esta historia en español. Mi idea inicial era traducirla una vez acabada... pero no lo he podido evitar. Además, quería aprovechar la ocasión de que hoy es un día muy significativo en España, concretamente en Catalunya; hoy es Sant Jordi, el día de la rosa y del libro. **

**Cuenta la leyenda, que un cruel y sanguinario dragón tenía atemorizado a todo un reino, y que, para aplacar su ira, todos los años el Rey tenía que entregarle un sacrificio humano. Un fatídico día, la elegida fue ni más ni menos que la princesa, hija del Rey, que valientemente aceptó su sino. Pero cuando estaba a punto de ser devorada por el dragón, apareció un valiente caballero que mató a la bestia y salvó a la dulce princesa. De la sangre derramada en la tierra brotaron las más preciosas rosas, la más bella de las cuales Sant Jordi regaló a la princesa. Debido a esta leyenda, y al recordatorio del fallecimiento de dos grandes dramaturgos como William Shakespeare y Miguel de Cervantes, nace esta fecha señalada, y las calles se llenan de libros y rosas.**

**No puedo garantizar una periodicidad exacta de mis actualizaciones, pero sí que pongo todo mi empeño en esta historia y que está escrita desde el cariño. Espero que os guste!**

**No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que aparecen también en la trilogía de Fifty Shades; pertenece James.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Christian entró en la tienda de pianos con un firme propósito. Había comprado el ático en Escala, uno de los edificios más exclusivos en todo Seattle, hacía escasas semanas. Estaba prácticamente amueblado, incluso su _Sala de Juegos_, pero echaba de menos tocar el piano para calmar su alma oscura después de sus pesadillas. Sus noches cada vez eran más largas, y los malos sueños empeoraban por momentos. Aunque su plan empresarial iba como la seda y ya había probado a su padre con creces que el abandonar Harvard había sido una buena decisión, Carrick no lo aprobaba. Su madre, Grace, le apoyaba, pero saber que estaba tan apenada por la situación entre padre e hijo estaba matando a Christian. Sentía que simplemente era otra jodida decepción para sus padres, y que él no merecía su amor.

Comprar el piano era una tarea que deseaba y necesitaba hacer él mismo. Quería primero probarlo, sentir cómo sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente por las teclas y sentir su vibración irradiándose por su pecho. Después, tomaría la decisión.

"Buenas tardes, señor. Soy el Sr. Harris. ¿Puedo ayudarle?" Un elegante hombre mayor, presumiblemente el dueño de la tienda, dijo educadamente mientras miraba a Christian de reojo de la cabeza a los pies.

Christian entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba una simple camiseta gris con unos tejanos viejos. No se había afeitado, y ni siquiera se había peinado. Pero le importaba una mierda.

"Buenas tardes. Soy Christian Grey. Me gustaría comprar un piano Steinway".

"¿Puedo preguntarle, Sr. Grey, si es usted un pianista aficionado o un profesional?"

"No soy profesional, pero toco el piano desde que tenía cuatro años".

"Bueno, eso parece bastante tiempo" el Sr. Harris bromeó.

"Sí, lo es" Christian respondió bruscamente.

"De acuerdo, Mr. Grey. ¿En cuál de nuestros instrumentos está usted interesado? Preguntó el vendedor, guiándole a través de la tienda.

"De hecho, apreciaría su consejo".

Christian sabía realmente bien lo que estaba buscando. Era un pianista experimentado y conocía todas las especificaciones y características de los modelos en los cuales estaba interesado y, por supuesto, sabía que esas piezas de arte necesitaban unas condiciones óptimas de temperatura y humedad, condiciones que su apartamento ya reunía, pero él simplemente quería examinar al vendedor.

"Muy bien… supongo que usted es un pianista experimentado" dijo el Sr. Harris mientras Christian asentía con las dos manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y una sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara "así que, mi siguiente pregunta sería… ¿Dónde estará situado su piano? ¿Es una habitación específica para ello o un estudio? ¿Es un espacio reducido, o por el contrario será espacioso?"

Christian estaba conforme con la reacción del Sr. Harris, así que decidió jugar limpio y responder a sus preguntas.

"Planeo situar el piano en mi apartamento, en un espacio amplio, de más de 50 metros cuadrados, con la temperatura y humedad adecuadas para mantenerlo en sus mejores condiciones".

"Buena respuesta, señor" dijo el Sr. Harris con una sonrisa amable. "Sígame, por favor".

Christian siguió al hombre hacia una habitación mucho más amplia, llena de increíbles piezas de arte; majestuosos pianos, exuberantes violonchelos y elegantes arpas: realmente, un espectáculo digno de ver. El Sr. Harris se colocó unos guantes de algodón y expuso el teclado de uno de los pianos hacia Christian, un Music Room Grand, de la marca Steinway. Christian se sentó en el taburete, a ajustando seguidamente su posición para estar más cómodo con los pedales, y acarició las teclas, calentando sus dedos. Después, comenzó a tocar el Preludio nº4 en E menor del Opus 28 de Chopin. Christian sintió las dulces notas llenando el ambiente, envolviéndole en un suave abrazo que aturdió sus sentidos. Cuando acabó, permaneció con los ojos cerrados.

"Sr. Grey, ha sido increíble" dijo el Sr. Harris con asombro.

La observación del Sr. Harris hizo que Christian volviera a la realidad. A su dura realidad.

"Necesito cierto tiempo para pensar" gritó él de malas maneras mientras fruncía el ceño.

"Por supuesto, Sr. Grey. Tómese el tiempo que necesite" dijo el Sr. Harris mientras abandonaba la estancia discretamente.

Christian permaneció sentado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan mezquino? Seguro que el Sr. Harris era un buen hombre. ¿Por qué era tan difícil para él comportarse como una persona… normal? Con un profundo suspiro, colocó de nuevo las manos sobre el teclado cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Focalizando toda la rabia y la tristeza que amenazaban con atravesar su pecho, sus manos comenzaron a tocar el momento Scarvo de Gaspard de la Nuit de Ravel. Los dedos se deslizaban por encima de las teclas, cada vez más rápido y ferozmente, hasta que se equivocó en una nota. Christian paró abruptamente, golpeando furiosamente el teclado con las dos manos y produciendo un sonido ensordecedor. Entonces, oyó un grito ahogado proveniente de su derecha y miró en esa dirección.

"¡Qué demonios…!" Christian comenzó a gritar, pero paró en seco cuando vio a una chica joven, morena, mirándole fíjamente con los ojos más azules que jamás había visto, mientras se cubría la boca con una de sus manos.

"Lo siento… lo siento de veras, señor. No pretendía molestarle" dijo avergonzada.

Christian se quedó sin aliento. Esos ojos parecían ver a través de él, llegando a su alma. Su alma oscura. Se sintió expuesto. Ella corrió hacia la puerta, pero Christian le pidió que parara.

"Espera. Ven aquí" dijo él con voz ronca.

Ella giró sobre sus talones lentamente, y permaneció quieta, mirando hacia el suelo y jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?" Christian preguntó lentamente, como si hablara con un niño pequeño.

"Suelo pasar las tardes aquí" ella respondió tímidamente, con su mirada fija en el suelo.

"Por favor, mírame" él le rogó.

Ella le miró de nuevo directamente a los ojos, y él sintió un remolino de sensaciones golpeando con fuerza en su pecho.

"No pretendía espiarte. Estaba haciendo mis cosas, y comenzaste a tocar el piano. Y no lo pude evitar… era tan sobrecogedor, tan hermoso… y tan triste al mismo tiempo".

Ella mantuvo su mirada en la de Christian, y él se levantó para acercarse a ella. Era hermosa. Su piel pálida lucía inmaculada, sus gruesos labios rosados estaban ligeramente abiertos, tentadores, y sus ojos brillaban como estrellas en el cielo, llamándole. Y sus palabras eran cálidas y reconfortantes.

"Me equivoqué en una nota y fallé…" Dijo él duramente, sus palabras llenas de un evidente autodesprecio.

"Estabas tocando maravillosamente. Te equivocaste en una nota, pero eso no significa que fallaras en absoluto. Sólo tienes que seguir intentándolo".

Permanecieron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos. Su respiración, profunda y agitada, era el único sonido en la sala.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" Christian susurró, manteniendo su mirada fija en ella.

"Quince". Ella dijo susurrando también, como su fuera un secreto.

Christian notó una sacudida en el pecho. Era tan joven…

"¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?" prosiguió, cuando se recompuso. La chica comenzó a hablar, pero Christian la interrumpió. "Por favor, no repitas que estabas haciendo tus cosas de nuevo. Esa no es una respuesta válida, y sé que no me gustará". Las palabras de Christian dibujaron una sonrisa en los labios de ella, una sonrisa hermosa y sincera, y Christian no pudo evitar sonreir también.

"De acuerdo, me has cogido" ella admitió mientras se sonrojaba. "Estaba estudiando una nueva partitura".

"¿Estudias música? Christian le preguntó complacido.

"Amo la música. Pero también tengo mis otras asignaturas del instituto".

"¿Tocas el piano?"

"Toco el piano y la guitarra" ella asintió mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Los ojos de Christian se oscurecieron por un instante, y, silenciosamente, le rogó que parara, con una mirada llena de dolor. Ella inmediatamente dejó de hacerlo, abriendo sus ojos azules como platos.

"¿En qué partitura estás trabajando?"

"_Clair de Lune_, de Debussy. Es cautivadora y llena de esperanza". Christian sintió de nuevo su intensa mirada azul atravesando su mente y su alma, llegando hasta el centro de su ser y calentando su corazón congelado. '_Cautivadora y llena de esperanza. Como tú'_ él pensó.

Entonces, el Sr. Harris entró en la habitación. "Annie, cariño. Tu madre acaba de llamar. Ha llegado a casa ahora mismo" dijo cariñosamente, y se fue.

"Me tengo que ir" ella le dijo a Christian. Él entró en pánico sólo de pensar en que ella se iba a marchar, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, le agarró por el antebrazo y alargó su otra mano, para rozar sus labios con la punta de los dedos, sintiendo su suavidad y el aliento de ella en la piel.

Ella se mordió el labio de nuevo y salió corriendo de la habitación con una mirada llena de confusión.

Christian permaneció quieto en el mismo punto durante varios minutos. Era tan hermosa, tan encantadora, con esos enormes pozos azules en su cara y esos labios tan suaves y tan apetecibles. No pudo evitar tocar su superficie sedosa e imaginar su boca en la de ella, saboreándola. Pero sólo tenía quince años; era demasiado joven, y él no era como Elena.

Cuando recuperó sus sentidos, fue hacia el mostrador donde el Sr. Harris estaba ocupado con algo.

"Compro el Music Room Grand. Vendrán a por él más tarde" le dijo, sintiéndose entumecido.

Ana salió corriendo de la habitación y, después de recoger su mochila, huyó de la tienda. Corrió hasta doblar la primera esquina. Apoyándose contra la pared, se tocó la boca y cerró los ojos. Sentía un cosquilleo en su labio inferior. Podía notar todavía el roce de la punta de sus dedos, que enviaba deliciosos escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Estaba concentrada en la nueva partitura cuando las dulces notas del Music Room Grand llenaron el espacio, arañando su alma. Pero sintió algo más; una profunda tristeza que hizo que derramara una lágrima. Después, salió del cuarto de la limpieza y contempló la imagen más hermosa que jamás había visto. Allí estaba, el hombre más increíble del planeta. Su barbilla en alto, dibujando su mandíbula cincelada. Sus labios ligeramente abiertos. Sus ojos cerrados, con la mente probablemente lejos de allí, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Los músculos de sus brazos se movían harmoniosamente mientras acariciaba las teclas del piano con esas manos elegantes. Más tarde, cuando él comenzó a tocar la otra melodía, ella pudo sentir también su ira, pero, aún así, su música estaba llena de belleza y tristeza. Estaba un poco asustada y, entonces, él la miró. Podría permanecer por siempre embelesada en esos hermosos ojos grises. Si tan sólo pudiera leer su mente… ¿Qué podría haberle pasado a ese hombre tan hermoso para tener un corazón destrozado? Parecía muy joven, excepto por esa mirada triste, pero el hecho es que ella era tan sólo una niña tonta, y él era un hombre de verdad. Un atractivo, increíble y hermoso hombre, lleno de tristeza.

* * *

**Podéis encontrar las canciones que irán saliendo a lo largo de la historia en una lista de Spotify y también en un canal de YouTube (los links están en mi perfil). También podéis encontrar información acerca de estas piezas y del por qué las he escogido en mi blog.**

**Por cierto... me encantaría saber vuestra opinión, ¡y siempre procuro contestar a todo el mundo!**

**Besos y abrazos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Christian se sentó en el taburete delante de su nuevo piano. Deslizó los dedos desordenadamente por el teclado, escapándose primero un conjunto de sonidos huérfanos, que después se convirtieron en las dulces notas de _Clair de Lune_ llenando el espacio a su alrededor. La imaginó a su lado, observándole. Sonriéndole. ¿Qué pasaba con esa chica? Parecía tan inocente, tan pura. _'Cautivadora y llena de esperanza.'_ Christian sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

Se dio una ducha antes de ir a dormir. Había sido un día realmente extraño. La sensación del agua caliente cayendo sobre su piel era calmante y relajante. Pero, a pesar de eso, lo único que podía ver al cerrar los ojos más tarde, era ella. Esos dos pozos cristalinos penetrando en su alma. De hecho, su mirada también le calmaba, de una manera extraña, como si alguien ahí afuera se preocupara por él. _¿Realmente estará pensando en mí?_ Él pensó.

Christian se despertó en medio de la noche, completamente bañado en sudor y respirando con dificultad. No se trataba de otra de sus pesadillas; había estado soñando con ella. Podía incluso oler su dulce esencia… Notar la sensación de su piel suave rozándose contra la suya. Sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, apretándolo fuertemente contra el suyo. Sus suaves gemidos en su oído. Sus labios gruesos besando sus cicatrices, una por una. Ese pensamiento hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal, pero no le asustaba. Era extraño, porque nadie podía tocarle ahí, y mucho menos besarle. Pero imaginarle a ella haciéndolo era reconfortante. Ni siquiera la había imaginado en su _Sala de Juegos_; ella sólo merecía amor y cariño, no varazos o latigazos. Entonces, la realidad le golpeó certeramente, como un manotazo en la cara; ella era sólo una niña, y él era incapaz de amar a nadie, y ni mucho menos merecía ser amado. Se avalanzó hacia el lavabo y vomitó todo lo que había en su estómago. Después, caminó hacia su sala de estar para perderse en su música, entre la bruma de su tristeza.

_§ § 0 § §_

Pasaron dos semanas desde ese fortuito encuentro, en las cuales Christian intentó permanecer centrado en su trabajo. Pero ninguna de sus grandes fusiones y ninguna de sus multimillonarias compras fue suficiente para borrarla de su mente. Incluso podía notar la suavidad de sus labios en la punta de sus dedos. Así que, una tarde, decidió volver a la tienda de pianos.

El melodioso sonido de la campanilla al abrirse la puerta alertó al Sr. Harris, quien sonrió al ver a Christian vistiendo un traje.

"¿Sr. Grey? ¡Qué bueno verle de nuevo!"

"Buenas tardes, Sr. Harris." Christian dijo con una expresión seria, mientras luchaba por combatir la idea de dar media vuelta e irse de allí.

"¿Hay algún problema con el piano, Sr. Grey?" Dijo el Sr. Harris, preocupado por la expresión de Christian.

"No, en absoluto." Replicó Christian con un gesto de su mano. "Ese piano es una magnífica obra de arte, y estoy disfrutando muchísimo con él."

"¿Cuál es el problema entonces?"

" Yo… me preguntaba… me gustaría saber…" Christian balbuceó intentando encontrar las palabras que había estado repitiendo una y otra vez en su cabeza durante todo el día. Se pasó las dos manos por la cara y el pelo, y entonces, su expresión se tornó en una de determinación, con su habitual máscara de hombre de negocios. "¿Sabe, Sr. Harris, esta chica, Annie, la que estaba aquí en la tienda el otro día?" El Sr. Harris afirmó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. "Ella me comentó que estaba tomando clases de piano, y, bueno… pensé que yo podría pagar por ellas. Tocar el piano me ayudó muchísimo de pequeño, y el otro día me pareció que quizás ella podría tener ciertos apuros económicos, así que…" _'Bien hecho, Grey'_ pensó, satisfecho de su coartada.

"Bueno, está en lo cierto, Sr. Grey." El ceño fruncido del Sr. Harris desapareció. "Esta chica tiene algunos problemas en casa, no sólo financieros." Dijo el Sr. Harris señalando con un dedo. "Esa es la razón por la que le dejo pasar las tardes aquí. Pero no tiene que preocuparse por sus clases de piano. Le enseño gratis. De hecho, es un placer tener a una chiquilla tan encantadora por aquí. Me recuerda a mis nietas, que ahora ya son mayores."

Christian sólo se pudo centrar en el hecho de que Annie tenía problemas en casa. "¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué tipo de problemas tiene, Sr. Harris?" Preguntó sin poder ocultar la tensión en su voz.

"Bueno… no conozco los detalles, Sr. Grey. Sólo sé que estaba teniendo ciertas desaveniencias con el nuevo marido de su madre, así que se quedaba aquí hasta que su madre llegaba a casa. Creo que a Annie no le gustaba estar a solas con él."

Christian notó una oleada de rabia subiendo hasta su garganta, que le urgía a gritar, pero logró contenerse y tan sólo apretó su mandíbula cerrando fuertemente los puños a lado y lado de sus caderas. El simple pensamiento de alguien haciéndole daño era abominable.

"Le pregunté a su madre una vez, pero no me quiso explicar demasiado… así que pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarle estar por aquí. Al principio, ella tan sólo caminaba por los pasillos, contemplaba los instrumentos y tocaba su guitarra de vez en cuando. Todavía recuerdo su encantadora voz mientras cantaba. Después, decidí darle lo mejor que tengo, y comenzamos sus lecciones de piano. Es una buena alumna, muy centrada y talentosa. Al menos, pensé que así podría olvidar sus problemas mientras estaba aquí." El Sr. Harris dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Aprecio muchísimo su esfuerzo, Sr. Harris. Es usted un buen hombre. Yo tuve una infancia difícil, y la música me ayudó mucho también." Christian respondió con sinceridad.

"¿Puedo preguntarle algo, Sr. Grey?" Christian asintió y el Sr. Harris prosiguió. "No quiero parecer indiscreto, y mucho menos paternalista… pero ¿su infancia no debe quedar tan lejos, no? Quiero decir… ¿cuántos años tienes, hijo?"

"Tengo 21 años. Puedo parecer joven, pero soy un adulto, y le puedo asegurar que mi niñez quedó atrás hace mucho tiempo." Christian dijo con dureza. El Sr. Harris le miró con preocupación y Christian volvió a sentirse culpable de nuevo. "No pretendía…" Christian intentó disculparse, pero no acabó la frase. Suspiró profundamente tirando de su pelo con su mano derecha. "Sea como sea, quiero ayudarle."

"Bueno, creo que estará mejor ahora. Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos más por ella."

"¿A qué se refiere, Sr. Harris?"

"Se ha mudado con su padre adoptivo, fuera de Seattle. Es un buen hombre, le conocí hace un tiempo, y sé que la adora. Ha estado luchando por estar con su hija mucho tiempo, y la actual situación hizo que al fin su madre cambiara de idea y le dejara marchar."

Christian notó que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas y que sus piernas flaqueaban. Su visión se volvió borrosa y tuvo que agarrarse fuertemente con las dos manos al mostrador para evitar caer.

"¿Sr. Grey, está usted bien?" El Sr. Harris percibió la mirada de dolor en la cara de Christian. Le miró a los ojos, y le condujo a una de las sillas. Christian se sentó sin darse cuenta, sintiéndose paralizado y entumecido. Tan sólo era consciente del ruido ensordecedor de su propia sangre circulando pesadamente zumbando en sus oídos.

"Se ha ido." Dijo sin aliento mientras miraba fijamente sus manos en su regazo.

El Sr. Harris exhaló profundamente, aliviado de que Christian estuviera hablando por fin. "Sr. Grey, Christian… ¿estás bien?" Christian cerró los ojos con fuerza y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Tocó su boca con la punta de los dedos, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, imitando la forma en que él había rozado los labios de ella el día en que se habían visto. "Se ha ido, pero estará bien, ¿no?" Christian le rogó a Mr. Harris con la mirada, que dirigió directamente a sus ojos.

"Así lo creo, Sr. Grey." El Sr. Harris dijo cariñosamente. Cogió otra silla y se sentó delante de Christian. Delante suyo había un hombre perdido; un niño perdido en realidad. Entonces, escogió cuidadosamente las palabras para expresar lo que quería decir a continuación: "Sr. Grey, no sé lo que está pasando. Supongo que ustedes se encontraron el otro día y… y conectaron de alguna manera. Quizás tienen varias cosas en común, como la música, o esas dificultades en la vida que me comentó antes." Christian tragó saliva. "Sé que es una chica brillante y encantadora, pero usted también es un joven inteligente. Lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber cómo tratarla adecuadamente." Christian se enderezó en su silla, sintiéndose avergonzado. "No se preocupe, sé que se preocupa por ella, es fácil verlo en sus ojos."

"Gracias, Sr. Harris." El Sr. Harris asintió, entendiendo todo lo que Christian no podía expresar con palabras.

Christian se levantó de su silla, y estaba a punto de irse cuando el Sr. Harris comenzó a hablar de nuevo. "Sr. Grey, Annie se marchó hace una semana. Ella vino a la tienda todas las tardes hasta entonces, como siempre, pero se comportaba de diferente manera." Christian se dio media vuelta y miró al Sr. Harris. "El último día que vino, me pidió que le dijera algo, si algún día usted volvía por aquí…" Christian contuvo el aliento. "Me dijo que le dijera que tuviera fe en sí mismo, y que nunca abandonara. Creo que ella también se preocupaba por usted."

"Gracias otra vez, Sr. Harris." Christian salió de la tienda. De pie en medio de la acera, cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente. Una sola lágrima rodó por sus mejillas, mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

_§ § 0 § §_

Ana llegó a casa después de la llamada de su madre a la tienda del Sr. Harris, como siempre. Había pasado casi una semana desde su encuentro con el chico de ojos grises. Esperaba que, de alguna manera, volviera a la tienda. Ella sabía que no había hecho nada para merecer la atención de ese hombre increíble, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él. En sus preciosos ojos, llenos de pasión y tristeza, en los cuales era tan fácil perderse. En sus labios perfilados, que parecían tan suaves… ¿Cómo sería la sensación de notar el roce de esos labios y de esa barba de dos días en su cara? Ana se sonrojó ante ese pensamiento. Sólo le habían besado una vez, y no había estado mal, pero pensó que probablemente no sería comparable en absoluto. Su pelo también parecía suave. Pensó que le gustaría pasar sus manos por su cabellera, hundiendo los dedos en ella. Podía incluso recordar su olor, a jabón y a algo más que no podía descifrar. Dulce y masculino, deliciosamente mezclado. ¿Y cómo sería estar en sus brazos?

"Ana, cariño, tienes la cabeza en las nubes últimamente." Carla, su madre, dijo con un aspaviento.

"Lo siento, mamá." Ana respondió sonrojándose, y rogando para que su madre fuera incapaz de saber en lo que estaba pensando.

"De todas maneras… ¡tengo algo muy importante que decirte!" Carla se acercó a su hija y le cogió ambas manos, apretándolas entre las suyas. "Ana, cariño, he decidido darle a Ray tu custodia. Sé que aquí no estás a gusto… y quiero que seas feliz."

"¡Mamá!" Ana saltó a los brazos de su madre, con lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos. "Te quiero mamá. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?"

"Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé."

"Pero, ¿tú estarás bien, mamá?" Ana dijo sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

"Estaré bien, cariño. Tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas entre nosotros, nada más." Carla respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Ray está esperando tu llamada. Ve arriba y habla con él."

Ana besó a su madre en la mejilla y subió corriendo las escaleras. Entonces, paró en seco. Esto era lo que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando, pero ahora… simplemente ahora no era el momento apropiado. ¿Volvería a verle algún día? Un dolor sordo se instaló en su pecho, como una pesada carga, oprimiéndolo. Se dirigió a su habitación y llamó a su padre adoptivo.

El día anterior a su mudanza con Ray, Ana esperó pacientemente en la tienda de pianos. Cada vez que sonaba la campanita de la entrada, perdía la calma. Esta vez, esperó hasta que el Sr. Harris cerró la tienda. Pero él no apareció. Después de abrazar al Sr. Harris y agradecerle toda su ayuda, le pidió un último favor.

"Por favor, si algún día le vuelve a ver, dígale que él vale la pena. Que ha de creer en sí mismo y nunca darse por vencido."

* * *

Bueno, ¡espero que os haya gustado!

A continuación, os pongo las piezas musicales del primer y de este segundo capítulo:

**Primer capítulo:**

Preludio en E menor, Opus 28, nº 4. Chopin.

Movimiento _Scarvo_ de _Gaspard de la Nuit_. Ravel.

**Segundo capítulo:**

_Clair de Lune_. Debussy.

¡Gracias por leerme!


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Gracias a toda la gente que ha decidido leer mi historia, y a los que han decidido seguirla o marcarla como favorita. Un especial agradecimiento a los que han perdido parte de su tiempo para hacer un comentario.**

**Como a partir de ahora la música cobrará todavía más importancia, y en especial la letra de las canciones, he decidido traducir las letras en inglés al español. ¿Os parece bien?**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Ana contempló con recelo sus zapatillas deportivas, apoyando su barbilla contra el pecho, y seguidamente miró hacia los zapatos de tacón de las chicas que había sentadas a su alrededor. Jugueteaba nerviosamente con los dedos de las manos en su regazo, sin poder evitar arrepentirse de no haberse arreglado un poco más. Llevaba puestos sus vaqueros azules y una camiseta de un grupo de rock. '_¿En que narices estaría pensando?_' Gimió hacia sus adentros. Miró de reojo a derecha e izquierda. Le rodeaban elegantes mujeres con pantalones de vestir y delicadas blusas. ¡Incluso había quien se había puesto una de esas faldas lápiz tan sexys! Suspiró y, resignada, se palmeó la frente ante su evidente fallo en la elección de su atuendo.

"El siguiente, por favor. ¿Anastasia Rose Steele?" Ana se levantó de la silla y sonrió nerviosamente al hombre que le había llamado. Era el Sr. Clayton, un reconocido director de orquesta, y también un increíble saxofonista. También se encontraban con él el decano de la facultad de Arte y otras personas que Ana no acertaba a identificar. Entró en el auditorio con mariposas en el estómago. Se sentó en la banqueta delante del piano y se colocó debidamente, asegurándose de estar en la correcta posición para estar cómoda con los pedales. Con los ojos cerrados, acarició el teclado, sintiendo inmediatamente la vibración del piano en sus dedos y, automáticamente, se llevó los dedos a los labios. Esta sensación le recordaba a él. Después de cinco años, todavía podía sentir vívidamente ese suave toque. Sus rasgos estaban un poco borrosos, pero su fuerte presencia, esa conexión entre los dos y esos preciosos ojos grises estaban grabados en su memoria. Inhaló profundamente e inició el _Momento Scarvo_ de _Gaspard de la Nuit_ de Ravel. Sus dedos volaban por el teclado, cada vez más rápidos e intrépidos, en un ritmo frenético, liberando toda la pasión que amenazaba con explotar en su pecho. Su pulso se aceleró por momentos, sin dejar de pensar en él, hasta que acabó la pieza. Después, sonrió y abrió los ojos. Entonces observó las caras de asombro a su alrededor. Todas las personas de la sala estaban boquiabiertas, y la puerta del auditorio, antes cerrada, se encontraba abierta de par en par, permitiendo el paso a la gente que antes se encontraba en el pasillo. Todo el mundo le observaba, incluida Kate, su mejor amiga, que permanecía de pie con una gran sonrisa en su cara y un gesto de aprobación de sus pulgares. Entonces, estalló un gran aplauso a su alrededor.

"¡Creo que la nueva banda de música de la Universidad de Washington ha encontrado su pianista!" Dijo el Sr. Clayton mientras aplaudía. ¡Ha sido impresionante, Anastasia. Sería un gran honor si te unieras a nosotros en este proyecto." Ana se ruborizó hasta las orejas y tímidamente aceptó la oferta.

_§§0§§_

Esa noche, Ana, Kate y José, otro gran amigo de la universidad, decidieron celebrar el logro de Ana. Estaban en una esquina tranquila del bar, sentados con las piernas cruzadas en unos cómodos sofás, mientras charlaban con unas cervezas. Se podía oír una suave música de fondo.

"Si la hubieras visto, José… ha sido increíble; todo el mundo estaba boquiabierto. ¡Nuestra Ana es tan buena músico!" Kate le dijo a José llena de orgullo, haciendo que Ana se ruborizara.

"Es una auténtica pena que no pudiera ir." Dijo José.

"Bueno, no te preocupes, querido. Podrás disfrutar de mi música en nuestro próximo concierto." Ana dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

"¡Esta es mi Ana!" Kate dijo, proponiendo un brindis. "¡Por nuestro último año en la universidad y por nuestros éxitos futuros!" Chocaron sus botellas entre ellas y bebieron un largo trago de cerveza.

"¿Dónde queréis ir a bailar, chicos?" Dijo Kate entusiasmada.

"Lo siento, chicas, pero hoy tengo trabajo en la radio. Tenemos el programa musical de 23:00 a 1:00, así que no puedo ir a bailar con vosotras." Dijo José haciendo pucheros.

"Me encanta la radio del campus. Es genial." Ana dijo despreocupadamente. "Te gusta mucho trabajar de técnico de audio, ¿verdad?"

"Un montón." Contestó José sonriendo ampliamente. En ese momento, sonó su teléfono y él cogió la llamada inmediatamente. Se levantó del sofá y comenzó a pasearse de un lado al otro con una mano apoyada en su cadera mientras hablaba. "Hola Paul… ¡Oh, no! ¡Dime que estás de broma! ¿Qué narices…? ¿Y entonces, qué hacemos ahora? Mmmm, espera…" Ana y Kate le observaban con curiosidad, dedicándose miradas de complicidad. Entonces, José se acercó a Ana. "Dijiste que la radio del campus es genial, ¿verdad? Ana asintió con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. "De acuerdo, Paul. Tengo una solución fantástica. Tenemos una sustituta." Dijo José a la persona al otro lado del teléfono antes de colgar. Después, se quedó mirando a Ana con una sonrisa sospechosa.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Ana, frunciendo el ceño aún más.

"Tienes que hacerme un favor. De hecho, lo harás, porque eres una amiga de verdad, y eso es lo que hacen los amigos." José le dijo con una mirada suplicante.

"Ohhhh, ¿qué quieres que haga?" Dijo Ana cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos. Estos dos la conocían demasiado bien…

"¡Oh, Ana, sabía que podía contar contigo!" José dijo cogiéndole las manos para dejar ver su cara.

"No juegas limpio…" Kate le dijo a José, intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

"Por el amor de Dios, suéltalo ya José." Ana dijo exasperada.

"Necesito que lleves el programa musical de esta noche. ¡El presentador actual acaba de llamar hace unos minutos diciendo que no vendrá! Necesitamos a alguien que lo haga. ¡Te necesitamos a ti!"

Ana dibujó una expresión de sorpresa y pavor en su cara, negando a la vez con la cabeza. Kate empezó a aplaudir, totalmente encantada.

"Por favor, Ana. ¡Lo harás genial! ¡La música es tu vida! Sabes todo lo que hay que saber acerca del tema, y te encanta. En el programa, la clave consiste en elegir las canciones adecuadas y en hacer los comentarios oportunos sobre ellas, y puedo decir con toda certeza que tú eres la persona que conozco que sabe de más canciones y autores diferentes. Y no olvidemos que tú eres músico también. Un gran músico, por cierto."

"No seas pelota, José. No va contigo." Dijo Ana con un puchero.

"Venga, Ana. Estaré a tu lado ayudándote con los detalles técnicos. No tendrás que preocuparte de nada, ¡tan sólo usa tu magia!" Él se arrodilló en el suelo delante de ella con ambas manos juntas delante de la cara, para el regocijo de Kate y del resto de la gente que les rodeaba, y para la vergüenza de Ana.

"Vale, vale. Lo haré. ¡Lo haré! Pero, por favor, para ya. ¡Para ya!"

_§§0§§_

Christian dibujó una falsa sonrisa en su atractivo rostro y dio una apretón de manos a, probablemente, la centésima persona de la noche. Se sentía realmente cansado y cabreado. Estaba exhausto de los hombres aduladores y de las mujeres que se le tiraban encima sin parar. Sentía que todo el mundo a su alrededor quería algo de él. Nadie quería conocerle de verdad. A nadie le importaba en realidad. De hecho, a él tampoco le gustaría conocer al verdadero Christian Grey.

"¡Oh, Sr. Grey! Tiene que decirnos cuál es su secreto; ¿cómo es posible que haya construido un imperio como el suyo siendo tan joven, y sólo en cinco años?" Dijo una mujer de unos cuarenta años pestañeando coquetamente.

"Sra. Gardner, la clave es trabajar duro y rodearte de un buen equipo. La mitad de mi éxito se lo debo a los profesionales que me rodean." Christian contestó, mientras mantenía su falsa sonrisa. No podía aguantar más y necesitaba salir de allí en aquel preciso momento. Sacó su Blackberry del bolsillo simulando un falso mensaje. "Bueno, tendrán que disculparme; me temo que hay algo importante que necesita mi atención." Sonriendo al gentío que le rodeaba, salió de la sala. Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, Taylor, su jefe de seguridad, le siguió hacia la entrada principal.

"¿A dónde quiere ir, señor?"

"A _Grey House_."

Christian se relajó en el coche. Se aflojó la corbata y desabrochó los dos primeros botones de su camisa. Sabía que esas fiestas eran parte de su trabajo, especialmente las que se organizaban antes de las Navidades, pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil lidiar con ellas. Lo que sí era cierto es que la gente se volvía más blanda alrededor de estas fechas y era mucho más fácil hacer buenos negocios. De todas maneras, necesitaba relajarse. Podría llamar a su actual sumisa para que hiciera que se sintiera mejor. Sí, podría follarle la boca, y después follarle tan fuerte que le hiciera perder el sentido. Pero era martes y, de hecho, tampoco estaba de humor. Quizás también se estaba cansando de eso. Realmente, había una sola cosa que lograba calmarle. No quería admitirlo, pero sólo pensando en esos ojos azules, los más azules que jamás había visto, lograba calmarse de verdad. Su recuerdo todavía estaba fresco en su mente. Su hermoso rostro. Su mirada hipnotizante. Su preciosa voz. Su maravillosa sonrisa. Sus suaves labios. Pero también recordaba cómo se sintió en el momento en que supo que se había ido. No quería volver a sentirse así jamás. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos aquel día, aunque, en el fondo, sabía que era lo mejor para ella.

Llegaron al garaje del impresionante edificio de oficinas que albergaba su empresa y Christian salió del coche sin esperar a Taylor. "Taylor, puedes irte a Escala. Volveré por mi cuenta. El R8 está aparcado aquí." Taylor iba a replicarle cuando la mirada de advertencia de Christian le persuadió de hacerlo. Prefería no cabrear a su jefe. "De acuerdo, señor. Buenas noches," dijo sin más.

Christian se dirigió al ascensor y apretó el botón a la vigésima y última planta, donde se encontraba su oficina. Los pasillos estaban a oscuras, sólo las luces de emergencia brillaban débilmente, dibujando sombras extrañas sobre las paredes y los muebles.

Cuando llegó a su oficina, apretó su frente contra el frío cristal de los enormes ventanales que ofrecían una impresionante vista de Seattle. Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y observó a las pequeñas figuras que caminaban por las calles en fila india, como hormiguitas. Observó los coches moverse en una extraña carrera donde se le antojó que perseguían a algo o a alguien. Las brillantes ventanas de los edificios colindantes, mostrando vidas privadas; cientos de historias diferentes detrás de ellas, como en un teatrillo de marionetas. Se sintió pequeño y distante ante ese fascinante espectáculo. También se sintió nostálgico. Notaba que algo le faltaba. Y decidió que tampoco estaba de humor para trabajar.

Entonces oyó un ruido parecido a una risita de niño, y música. Comenzó a caminar buscando la fuente de ese sonido y se dio cuenta de que el departamento de informática estaba iluminado. Barney estaba allí, sentado delante de su ordenador, masticando un muffin de arándanos mientras tecleaba, rodeado de múltiples vasos de café vacíos. Estaba escuchando música clásica proveniente de su ordenador.

"Es un poco tarde hoy, Barney." Christian dijo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una media sonrisa en su cara. Pensó que tendría que aumentarle el sueldo a Barney si éste se quedaba hasta tan tarde tan a menudo. A Christian le gustaba Barney. Era un tío raro, muy peculiar, pero era extremadamente inteligente y eficiente, y siempre pensó en que era alguien en quien se podía confiar. Esa fue la razón por la cual le convirtió en jefe del departamento de informática.

"Oh, buenas noches Sr. Grey." Barney contestó mientras se limpiaba las migas de muffin del pecho con el dorso de la mano. No estaba sorprendido en absoluto de ver al Sr. Grey en la oficina cerca de la media noche; su jefe era un auténtico adicto al trabajo. "Estoy revisando algunos protocolos del sistema de seguridad, y es mejor hacerlo fuera de horas de oficina."

Christian apoyó su espalda en una columna, cruzó sus piernas y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. "Nunca imaginé que te gustara este tipo de música. Es la número 5 de las _Bachianas Brasileiras_, ¿no?" Christian preguntó divertido. Sentía que podía relajarse con este tipo. Ellos eran dos inadaptados; muy diferentes el uno del otro, pero inadaptados al fin y al cabo.

"Oh, creo que sí. Quiero decir… nunca había escuchado esta pieza hasta hace cinco minutos. Pero, realmente me gusta. De hecho, estoy escuchando un programa de radio que me recomendó un amigo mío hace unas semanas. Es un programa donde hay una chica que pone una selección muy ecléctica de diferentes piezas musicales, y después explica algo sobre ellas; sobre el autor, o algo relacionado con la canción. Creo que es interesante."

"Me encanta esta pieza. ¿Cuál es el nombre de la radio?" Algo había llamado la atención de Christian.

"Es la radio del campus de la Universidad de Washington, en Vancouver. La llevan estudiantes del mismo campus. Este amigo mío estudia allí y me contó acerca de este nuevo programa, que empezó hace unas semanas. Dura de las 23:00 a la 1:00 h, cada martes y jueves." Christian asintió con la cabeza en silencio. No sabía que la Universidad de Washington tuviera una radio. Él había invertido en la división de agricultura y también había donado el dinero necesario para la creación de una nueva banda de música al inicio del actual año escolar.

La música acabó y una dulce y acogedora voz femenina volvió a capturar su atención.

"Bueno, chicos, habéis escuchado la maravillosa Aria número 5 de las _Bachianas Brasileiras_, una mezcla perfecta entre Johan Sebastian Bach y el folclore brasileño creada por el singular Heitor Villa-Lobos." Christian se quedó sin aliento al escuchar esa voz. Le resultaba familiar. "Ahora, quiero mostraros una última canción para acabar el programa de hoy. Prestad atención a la letra, como siempre. Soy _Sol de Medianoche_ y esto es _Dark Side_ de Kelly Clarkson. Dedicada al chico con los ojos más bonitos y tristes que jamás he visto. Para ti."

Sonaron las primeras notas de la canción, con su característico inicio imitando una caja de música, y Christian entró en una especie de estado de trance. _'Para ti…'_ Su voz era hipnotizante.

"Siempre dedica la última canción a ese tipo. _Sol de Medianoche_, como en el círculo Polar Ártico… es genial, ¿no?" Barney dijo de forma despreocupada mientras tecleaba. Christian meneó su cabeza y suspiró.

Mientras tanto, en Vancouver, Anastasia se reclinó en su silla de oficina.

"¿Me dirás algún día quién narices es ese tipo?" José le preguntó a través de los auriculares. Ella se giró con la silla y movió su dedo índice de derecha a izquierda de forma repetida en señal de negación con una media sonrisa. Luego, volvió a girarse y comenzó a cantar. Le encantaba esa canción. Para ella, todo el mundo tenía un lado oscuro, y otro brillante y resplandeciente. Como ese chico de los ojos grises…

José disfrutaba de la voz de Ana. Tenía una preciosa voz. Ella era preciosa por fuera y por dentro… pero él sabía que nunca sería suya. Para ella, él era sólo un buen amigo, casi un hermano. Sintió una punzada en el pecho. Luego, con una sonrisa malvada, apretó deprisa los botones necesarios para hacer que los oyentes pudieran escuchar a Ana cantando.

_**Like a diamond from black dust**__ / Como un diamante que proviene de polvo negro_

_**It's hard to know what can become if you give up**__ / Es duro saber qué es lo que puede pasar si te rindes_

_**So don't give up on me**__ / Así que no te rindas conmigo_

_**Please remind me who I really am**__ / Por favor, recuérdame quién soy en realidad_

_**Everybody's got a dark side**__ / Todo el mundo tiene un lado oscuro_

_**Do you love me? Can you love mine?**__ / ¿Tú me quieres? ¿Podrás querer el mío?_

_**Nobody's a picture perfect**__ / Nadie es un cuadro perfecto_

_**But we're worth it, you know that we're worth it**__ / Pero lo valemos, sabes que lo valemos_

_**Will you love me? Even with my dark side?**__ / ¿Podrás quererme? __¿Incluso con mi lado oscuro?_

_**Don't run away. Don't run away**__ / No te vayas. No te vayas_

_**Just tell me that you will stay. **/ __Sólo dime que te quedarás._

_**Promise me you will stay**__ / Prométeme que te quedarás_

_**Don't run away. Don't run away**__ / No te vayas. No te vayas_

_**Just promise me you will stay. **/ __Sólo dime que te quedarás_

_**Promise me yo**__**u will stay**__. __/ Prométeme que te quedarás_

_**Will you love me?**__ / ¿Podrás quererme?_

Christian tensó su espalda al notar escalofríos recorriendo su espina dorsal. Esa voz tan dulce… Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la voz y en la letra de la canción. _"No te rindas conmigo… Recuérdame quién soy en realidad… Todo el mundo tiene un lado oscuro… ¿Me querrás?"_ Su corazón le latía fuertemente en el pecho, conectando la letra de la canción con las palabras que esa chica le había dicho hacía cinco años… _"Sólo tienes que seguir intentándolo."_ Miró a Barney, con miedo a que él pudiera escuchar los latidos golpeando sus costillas sin piedad.

"Guau, ¿tiene una buena voz, eh?" Dijo Barney de manera casual. Christian asintió y tomó aire. "¿Se encuentra bien, Sr. Grey?"

Christian tomó otra gran bocanada de aire y se sintió extraño. Una mezcla de sentimientos se le acumulaban en el pecho; una extraña sensación de calma con una ligera pincelada de dolor. Pero la soledad había desaparecido. "No estoy seguro Barney, pero creo que estoy bien."

Cuando Ana se dio cuenta de lo que José había hecho ya era tarde. Se sonrojó furiosamente y dibujó con el dedo una línea a través de su cuello mirando a José de manera asesina directamente a los ojos. Él se rió.

"Bueno, chicos; damas y caballeros, este ha sido mi regalo de Navidad para todos ustedes, la maravillosa voz de nuestra encantadora y extremadamente tímida _Sol de Medianoche_."

Ana suspiró. "Bueno, sí. Esa era yo." Ana cubrió el micrófono con la mano y dijo: "Esta me la pagas, José" pero, a pesar de su gesto, la frase pudo ser oída por la audiencia en una voz ahogada.

Christian, quien estaba escuchando atentamente desde Seattle, automáticamente sintió una sensación que comenzó en su pecho y acabó en su cara… caliente y vibrante… ¿quizás eran celos? Apretó sus labios en una línea fina. ¿Quién era ese José que estaba burlándose de esa encantadora chica?

"De todas maneras, Feliz Navidad a todos," prosiguió Ana. "La radio permanecerá cerrada debido a las vacaciones hasta enero, así que Feliz Año Nuevo también para todo el mundo. Y no os olvidéis de compartir vuestros comentarios, anhelos y preguntas con nosotros. Ya sabéis, escribid al e-mail de la radio con el asunto _'Sol de Medianoche'_. Sed buenos y sentid la música."

Después de recoger todo en el estudio, José y Ana se fueron a casa. Se despidieron en el aparcamiento con un abrazo y Ana entró en su coche. Tras varios minutos en blanco, levantó la tapa del espejo del asiento del conductor y se miró a los ojos. ¿Qué probabilidad había de que él la estuviera escuchando? ¿Por qué demonios tenía que hacer lo mismo todas las noches? Era una tonta, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Quizás… quizás algún día le encontrara de nuevo.

Christian entró en el Audi R8 Spyder para ir a casa. Permaneció sentado en el asiento del conductor, y levantó la tapa del espejo. Dos profundos pozos gris oscuro le miraban. Había algo… algo en esa voz, algo en su forma de hablar y en las cosas que había dicho. 'No más soledad' susurró para sí mismo.

* * *

**_Canciones de este capítulo:_**

**_Momento Scarvo, Gaspard de la Nuit. Maurice Ravel._**

**_Bachianas Brasileiras nº5, Aria. Heitor Villa-Lobos._**

**_Dark side. Kelly Clarkson._**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! Vuestros comentarios son bienvenidos. **

**Y recordad que tenéis todas las canciones que utilizo en la historia disponibles en Spotify y/o YouTube (echad un ojo a mi perfil).**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4.**

Christian se frotó la punta de los dedos mientras estudiaba la pantalla de su portátil. Estaba sentado en la cama, con el Mac apoyado encima de sus piernas cruzadas. Lo que estaba a punto de suceder nada tenía que ver con el trabajo, así que había decidido quedarse en su habitación en vez de en el despacho. ¿Qué era lo que estaba a punto de hacer? ¿Era una buena idea? Cerró la pantalla de nuevo. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué narices dudaba tanto? ¡Sólo se trataba de un simple correo electrónico!

Había decidido usar un pseudónimo. ¿Pero cuál? Las primeras impresiones eran importantes. Se frotó la cara con ambas manos y después las deslizó por su pelo. ¡Si fuera igual de capullo en el trabajo no sería capaz de conseguir ni un sólo trato decente! Entonces, un nombre vino a su mente: Cincuenta Sombras. '_Cincuentas Sombras bien Jodidas,'_ pensó. Bueno, mejor dejarlo con Cincuenta Sombras a secas.

Con dedos temblorosos tecleó la URL de la página de la radio de la Universidad de Washington e hizo click en el botón de acceso directo al correo electrónico. Llenó el espacio del asunto con 'Sol de Medianoche' y escribió el correo electrónico más personal que jamás había escrito a nadie. Acabando con un 'Feliz Navidad', apretó el botón de enviar y cerró el portátil. Con un suspiro, se levantó y fue a ducharse antes de ir a casa de sus padres para celebrar la Navidad.

Ya en la ducha, levantó la cabeza, dejando que el agua caliente cayera sobre su cara. Después, la bajó, colocando las palmas de las manos sobre las frías baldosas de la pared; mientras la caliente cascada masajeaba sus anchos hombros. Mirando hacia el suelo, abrió los ojos y su cara dibujó una genuina sonrisa. Estaba un poco asustado por lo que acababa de hacer, pero no podía evitar sentirse de alguna manera aliviado.

_§ § 0 § §_

Ana abrazó a Ray con todas sus fuerzas. "¡Feliz Navidad, papá! ¡Te he echado tanto de menos!"

"Feliz Navidad, Annie. Yo también te he echado muchísimo de menos. ¡Estás tan mayor!" Ray se separó un poco de Ana, lo justo para mirarle directamente a los ojos, con la mirada llena de orgullo. "Sabes, Annie, estoy realmente orgulloso de ti. Te has convertido en una mujer increíble. Una mujer hermosa, inteligente y con un gran talento."

Anastasia empezó a notar el característico calor detrás de los párpados de las lágrimas que amenazan con salir irremediablemente. "Gracias, papá. Todo te lo debo a ti."

Disfrutaron del delicioso pavo relleno que Anastasia había preparado y después Ray preparó café para él y una taza de té para ella.

"Cuéntame acerca de la banda de música, cariño. ¿Cuándo es tu próximo concierto?" Preguntó el padre.

"¡Todo es genial, papá! ¡Me encanta! Sabes, a veces es duro, con todos los ensayos, y las asignaturas de la carrera… Estoy trabajando muy duro, especialmente ahora que estoy en mi último año en la universidad, pero también estoy disfrutando muchísimo. Todavía no tenemos fechas concretas para los próximos conciertos, pero te mantendré informado." Ana dijo tras dar un sorbo de su té.

"¿Y qué me cuentas acerca del programa de radio?"

"Bueno, también lo estoy disfrutando mucho. Ya sabes, me encanta la música. Simplemente es increíble poder pasar el tiempo escuchando buenas canciones y hablando sobre ellas," Ana dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ray jugueteó nerviosamente con sus dedos mirando hacia la mesa antes de hablar. "Te escuché cantar el último día."

Ana abrió aún más los ojos con expresión avergonzada. "Bueno, fue otra de las bromas de José. ¡Se suponía que mi voz no estaba en el aire en ese momento!" Dijo frunciendo los labios con un mohín.

"Pero Ana, tienes una voz extraordinaria. No tendrías que estar avergonzada."

"Mira, me encanta cantar, pero soy demasiado tímida para ello. Mientras toco puedo esconderme detrás de mi piano, pero cantar es algo muy diferente…"

"Quizás podrías probar cerrando los ojos." Ray dijo con una media sonrisa.

"¡Oh, sí! ¡O quizás debiera cantar con los ojos vendados!" Los dos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, con lágrimas en los ojos, hasta que quedaron exhaustos. Ray limpió su cara con el dorso de su mano. "Annie, cariño, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?" Sus ojos denotaban preocupación, pero su sonrisa era cálida.

"Claro papá." Anastasia se sintió alarmada por el cambio de actitud en su padre y se enderezó en el sofá.

"Bueno, me preguntaba… Quiero decir, sé que eres una mujer adulta y todo eso, pero para mí siempre serás mi niña pequeña." Ray parecía avergonzado, pero continuó. "Me preguntaba… ¿quién es ese chico al que siempre dedicas la última canción? Parece que siempre estés pensando en él…"

Ana deseó que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara en ese preciso momento. ¡Demonios! ¿Realmente era tan transparente? ¿Tan obvia? ¡Mierda! "Oh, papá… es un chico con el que coincidí una vez. No es nadie… quiero decir, nada serio. Ya sabes, una tontería de adolescente. Nada." Dijo abriendo mucho sus ojos con una sonrisa forzada.

"Lo siento, Ana. No tienes que contármelo si no quieres," Ray cogió su mano cariñosamente.

"Está bien, papá. No me importa en absoluto," mintió, moviendo su mano en un gesto de fingida indiferencia.

Por la tarde, Ray estaba cansado y decidió echarse una siesta. Ana tomó prestado su ordenador para mirar sus e-mails sentada en el sofá, tomando otra taza de té y escuchando clásicos de Navidad. Comenzó a pensar en su conversación con Ray. ¿Por qué seguía pensando en ese chico como si fuera una tonta adolescente? Estaba realmente enfadada consigo misma. Kate siempre le estaba diciendo que tenía que dejarlo estar y pasar a otra cosa. José también le chinchaba constantemente, diciéndole que tenía que abrirse al 'mundo de las citas' (aunque ella sospechaba que lo que él realmente quería era que ella se abriera precisamente a él…) y ahora, su padre le preguntaba que quién era ese chico. Estaba claro que tenían razón; no era un comportamiento sano seguir fantaseando con un hombre al que ni siquiera había llegado a conocer. Él era sólo una sombra; una especie de caballero oscuro, guapo, tierno y misterioso, el cual apareció y desapareció de su vida como por arte de magia, dejando un trazo indeleble y que se colaba en sus sueños más salvajes. Por el amor de Dios, ¡ni siquiera sabía su nombre! Había intentado salir con otros chicos, de los cuales algunos realmente merecían la pena, pero cuando, llegado el momento, habían intentado acercarse un poco más a ella, siempre les acababa rechazando. Había una especie de barrera invisible que no era capaz de cruzar. Cuando estaba con un chico, sólo podía pensar en Él. Eran Sus brazos los que le abrazaban; eran Sus manos las que se enredaban en su pelo. Eran Sus labios los que la besaban. Incluso podía oler Su aroma. Esas sensaciones la estaban volviendo loca, así que hacía ya algún tiempo que había dejado de tener citas.

Y ahora se estaba dando cuenta de que ese estado permanente de enamoramiento era tan ridículamente obvio que todo el mundo que la rodeaba lo había notado. ¡Demonios! Instintivamente su mano se dirigió a su labio inferior, recordando esa sensación eléctrica que le había producido su toque hacía más de cinco años, un mal hábito que había adquirido para tranquilizarse cuando se sentía estresada. ¡Maldita sea! Enfadada consigo misma, realmente cabreada, intentó concentrarse en sus e-mails.

Desde el día en el que su voz se había oído en directo la semana anterior, llegaban una cantidad inmensurable de e-mails para Sol de Medianoche hablando del tema. Esa bromita de José había desencadenado una especie de conmoción en el campus. Secretamente, Ana estaba encantada con que a la gente le hubiera gustado su manera de cantar, pero nunca lo admitiría a viva voz. Echó un vistazo rápido a todos los e-mails hasta que uno llamó su atención. El remitente utilizaba un pseudónimo. ¿Cincuenta Sombras? Sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal al leer esas dos palabras. Rápidamente, hizo click sobre el link y comenzó a leer:

_Querida Sol de Medianoche,_

_No te conozco, pero siento que, de alguna manera, estoy conectado contigo. Creo que me recuerdas a alguien del pasado; alguien a quien tampoco logré llegar a conocer del todo. Hay algo en tu dulce voz que me ata a ti; algo en las cosas que dices, en tu manera de hablar, e incluso en tus silencios. Las canciones que escoges parecen encajar tan bien conmigo, como si fueran para mí. No entiendo el porqué, pero estas sensaciones me dan esperanza, y también me asustan un poco, aunque al mismo tiempo me tranquilizan. Es de locos, ¿verdad? Probablemente suena extraño, pero es así cómo me siento._

_Quiero escuchar tu preciosa voz cantando otra vez. Sé que el otro día cantabas para alguien especial; era claro como el agua. Pero soy un hombre egoísta; por favor, sigue cantando para él. Sólo te pido que me permitas también caer en tu dulce hechizo._

_Tengo un lado muy oscuro, pero parece que tú traes algo de luz sobre él._

_Atentamente, Cincuenta Sombras._

_Feliz Navidad._

Ana cerró sus ojos y tragó saliva. Su boca se había quedado seca al instante y su respiración se había tornado profunda y errática. Posó la mano izquierda en su pecho, por encima de su corazón, y sintió los fuertes latidos. Intentó levantarse para coger algo de aire, pero sus piernas se lo impidieron. Se bebió de un tirón lo que quedaba de su té para hidratar su garganta. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿De qué iba todo esto? Él parecía conocerla, pero al mismo tiempo no. Y no sabía la razón, pero sonaba extrañamente familiar, como en un viejo sueño que se repite. Releyó el e-mail. Era demasiado personal, demasiado íntimo leer esas palabras de un completo extraño, pero se sentía cómoda con ello. Estaba muy confusa. ¿Quién era este Cincuenta Sombras? ¿Realmente lo quería saber?

_§ § 0 § §_

Ana se quedó unos días más con Ray y después fue a Savannah para pasar el Fin de Año con Carla y Bob. Su madre se había mudado a la Costa Este un tiempo después de conocerle. Ana opinaba que él era bueno para su madre; tan diferente del marido número tres, y estaba feliz por ella. Carla estaba encantadísima con que su hija fuera una estrella de la radio, como a ella le gustaba decir, pero no lo estaba tanto del hecho de tener que guardarlo en secreto. Carla también estaba preocupada por la soledad de Ana y no paraba de recordárselo constantemente.

"Mamá, ¡no estoy sola! Tengo a Kate y a José. Y a ti, a Ray y a Bob. Y también tengo mi música. Es todo lo que necesito."

"Pero cariño… José… Él es un buen chico, ¿verdad? ¡Y muy guapo!"

"¡Mamá, déjalo! José es sólo un buen amigo. Mira, mamá, actualmente no estoy interesada en tener ninguna relación, eso es todo."

"¿Y ese otro chico?" Carla preguntó con esperanza.

"¿Qué chico?" Ana preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"Bueno, ese chico al cual no paras de mencionar en tu programa… ¿Estás enamorada de él?"

Ana tragó saliva. Quería levantarse e irse de allí, pero se mantuvo serena. Finalmente, suspiró y decidió ser sincera, no sólo con su madre, sino también consigo misma. "¿Puedo echar de menos a alguien que ni siquiera conozco?" Carla frunció el ceño y cogió una de las manos de Ana con las suyas. "Mamá… conocí a un chico en Seattle antes de mudarme con Ray. Fue un encuentro muy breve. No sé por qué, pero se ha quedado grabado en mi mente. Hablamos un poco, y eso es todo. Y tocaba el piano maravillosamente también."

"¿Y tú le gustabas también?" Carla preguntó de manera tierna, recordando esos días difíciles.

"No lo sé… No lo creo. Era mayor que yo y no creo que estuviera interesado en mí de ninguna manera."

Carla colocó uno de sus dedos debajo de la barbilla de Ana para que levantara la cabeza. "No pienses así, cariño. Eras una jovencita preciosa, y ahora eres una mujer preciosa. No sólo preciosa, sino también interesante y con mucho talento. Pero, lo que creo, es que te sientes sola y que estás utilizando el recuerdo de ese chico como escudo. Vive tu preciosa vida, cariño."

Ana se quedó callada un momento, asimilando las palabras de su madre. "Lo intentaré, mamá."

_§ § 0 § §_

Quedaban dos horas para el comienzo del Año Nuevo. Christian estaba en su salón, contemplando silenciosamente las luces de la ciudad a través del gran ventanal de su salón, mientras bebía una copa de vino blanco bien frío. Había planeado al detalle la mejor manera de pasar el Fin de Año. Llevaba puestos sus viejos vaqueros desgastados, con el primer botón desabrochado, estaba descalzo y con el pecho desnudo. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su Sala de Juegos. Susannah le estaba esperando devotamente en una perfecta pose de sumisa. Cerró la puerta detrás suyo y escogió algunos juguetes del aparador. Después, se puso de pie delante de ella. "Mírame, Susannah." Ella levantó su cara hacia él y Christian dio un respingo. Unos brillantes ojos azules le observaban, adornados con la más hermosa de las sonrisas. Sacudió su cabeza y allí estaba Susannah de nuevo, con su impasible mirada de sumisa. Él frunció el ceño y pasó una mano por su pelo.

Susannah cambió su expresión de manera imperceptible. "¿Se encuentra bien, señor? ¿He hecho algo que le haya molestado?" Su voz sonaba monótona, sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción.

"Ven aquí," le ordenó. Se levantó ágilmente y se dirigió hacia donde Christian le indicaba, justo donde comenzaba la intrincada rejilla del techo. "Coloca tus manos sobre tu cabeza," Christian le ordenó de nuevo, sacando un par de grilletes con esposas de piel del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Cuando estaba a punto de atarlos, allí estaba Ella otra vez, sonriéndole, atravesando su alma con esos penetrantes ojos azules. "¡Joder!" Christian gritó con los dientes apretados. Ató rápidamente las esposas y le vendó los ojos. No era lo que había planeado, pero no podía dejar que esa mirada le atrapara de nuevo. En ese momento, con Susannah a su merced, se sintió un poco más relajado. "De acuerdo, vamos a divertirnos un rato," Christian dijo, más para si mismo. Suspiró y pasó su mirada por el cuerpo desnudo de Susannah. "Bonita vista," él susurró en su oído, enviando escalofríos por su columna. Comenzó a azotarle suavemente con un látigo en el abdomen, la espalda, los pechos, el trasero. Susannah, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, no pudo contener sus gemidos. "Calla," Christian rugió. "Quiero verte." Le quitó la venda de los ojos y le agarró por el pelo, cerca del cuello, apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella y levantando su cabeza con el movimiento. Y allí estaba Ella otra vez, encendiendo su alma con su mirada brillante y su preciosa sonrisa. "_No te rindas conmigo…"_ ella susurró en su mente. Su voz era la misma que la de esa chica de la radio, Sol de Medianoche.

"No puedo hacer esto." Christian dijo soltándole. Susannah frunció el ceño, asombrada. Christian le bajó los brazos y le alcanzó un albornoz que había colgado. "Lo siento, Susannah. Ya no puedo hacer esto."

La expresión de su cara denotaba su perplejidad. "¿A qué… a qué se refiere, señor?" Ella dijo mientras se ponía el albornoz.

Christian se sentía ridículo, pero entendió que le debía una explicación a Susannah. "De acuerdo, voy a ser sincero contigo, Susannah. Creo… que estoy pensando en otra persona… simplemente no puedo evitarlo."

Susannah abrió sus ojos por completo mientras asentía. "Entiendo. ¿Puedo hablar libremente?" Christian asintió. "Está bien… No sabía por qué, pero estabas diferente últimamante… como distraído."

"¿Distraído, eh?" Christian dijo con una media sonrisa. Susannah se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, te pido disculpas si así ha sido," se disculpó él. "Creo que tengo que pasar página. Nuestro contrato queda disuelto. Ha sido un placer." Christian ofreció su mano a Susannah y esta le dio un apretón.

"El placer ha sido mío, señor."

Después de que Susannah se marchara, Christian fue a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y dirigirse rápidamente a casa de sus padres. Quizás podría comenzar el Año Nuevo de una forma diferente y, al fin y al cabo, mejor.

_§ § 0 § §_

Kate entró como un torbellino en la habitación de Ana, gritando y haciendo aspavientos con las manos. "¡Sol de Medianoche es la nueva estrella del campus!" Terminó su carrera sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en la cama de Ana.

"Buenos días, Kate." Ana se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada. "¡Demasiada energía para ser el primer día después de las vacaciones!"

"Por Dios, Ana, ¡qué falta de entusiasmo! ¡Tu voz es increíble, y tu popularidad está por las nubes! Hay una fantástica reseña acerca de ti en la página web del periódico del campus. ¡Y yo no tengo nada que ver con ello!" Kate dijo poniendo su mano derecha sobre su pecho y alzando su mano izquierda.

"¡Kate, prométeme que no revelarás mi identidad a nadie!" Ana dijo alarmada.

"Te lo prometo. Sólo creo que sería bueno para tu carrera que mostraras tu talento; es una actividad extra-curricular excelente para llevar a cabo en tu último año, y tú eres tan buena profesional… pero no te preocupes. Mis labios están sellados."

"Gracias." Ana sonrió.

Desayunaron en la barra de la cocina. Kate continuaba intentando convencer a Ana para acabar con su anonimato.

"Te quiero enseñar una cosa." Ana dijo cogiendo el portátil de Kate. "Aquí lo tienes. Leelo y dime lo que piensas." Ana le enseñó el correo electrónico enviado por Cincuenta Sombras. Kate lo leyó atentamente, prestando atención a cada palabra, y después miró a Ana con cara de póker. "De acuerdo, ¿qué piensas?" Ana le insistió.

"Cincuenta Sombras… suena interesante." Kate contestó vagamente.

"¿Nada más?" Ana volvió a insistir.

"Bueno, aquí tienes tu primer fan de verdad, ¿no crees?" Kate respondió sin mirarle a los ojos. Al cabo de unos segundos, suspiró y prosiguió. "Aunque suena algo raro." Kate contestó al fin, frunciendo el ceño.

"A mí no me parece raro; incluso me resulta algo familiar." Ana movió nerviosamente sus dedos, evitando la mirada de Kate.

"¿Familiar? ¿Crees que le conoces?"

"Quizás. No estoy segura…"

"¡Oh, no! ¿No me digas que crees que se trata de ese chico tuyo!" Kate dijo entrecomillando con sus dedos las palabras. "¡Ana, este es el mundo real, no una historia romántica!"

"Lo sé, Kate. No soy una estúpida. Pero hay algo en este tipo que me atrae, muchísimo. Creo que voy a jugar a su juego."

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido esta especie de reencuentro? ****¡Me encantaría que dejárais vuestras opiniones!**

**En este capítulo no hay nuevas canciones, pero en los siguientes la música cobrará todavía más importancia.**

**Besos y abrazos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

"Aquí tienes, el guion del próximo programa." Le dijo Ana a José entregándole un dossier de cartón. "Encontrarás las canciones que he elegido en orden de aparición y un poco de información sobre ellas. Estoy segura de que están todas en nuestros archivos."

José echó un vistazo y silbó. "Guau, Ana, vaya trabajazo que te has pegado con esto. Y… ¿estás segura de esto?" Añadió señalando a la última parte del guion.

"Por supuesto que sí. Tenemos que mantener el interés de nuestra audiencia… y además, es algo que tengo que hacer." Dijo sonriendo. José también sonrió ante la idea de escuchar de nuevo la hermosa voz de Ana.

_§ § 0 § §_

Al día siguiente, Christian estaba sentado en el despacho de su ático, delante de su ordenador portátil, bebiendo de una copa de vino blanco. Eran casi las once de la noche. Se levantó de su silla y miró a través del ventanal hacia el iluminado contorno del Seattle nocturno. De repente, una melodía llenó el espacio de la habitación, anunciando el inicio de lo que tanto estaba esperando. Se quitó la chaqueta y se volvió a sentar, agarrando con fuerza ambos reposabrazos.

"Buenas noches chicos, bienvenidos de nuevo a la radio de la Universidad Estatal de Washington. Soy Sol de Medianoche y pretendemos llenar vuestros corazones y vuestras almas con buena música."

Christian cerró los ojos y sintió esa voz envolviéndole como una cálida brisa. Era la voz más sexy que jamás había oído, con un toque dulce y picante harmoniosamente mezclados en un resultado perfecto, que hacía que se derritiera por dentro. ¿Cómo era posible quedar hipnotizado sólo escuchándole, como si se tratara del canto de una sirena? Soltó el aliento que estaba reteniendo sin darse cuenta y se relajó, aflojándose la corbata y reclinándose en la butaca.

"¿Qué tal vuestras vacaciones? Las mías fueron como poco… interesantes." Ana hizo una pausa de efecto. Estaba pensando en ese tipo misterioso. ¿Estaría escuchándole en ese preciso momento? "Bueno, tengo que daros las gracias por vuestra increíble respuesta después del último programa. ¡Jamás hubiéramos esperado tantos e-mails!"

Christian seguía reclinado en la butaca con los ojos cerrados. ¿Se estaría refiriendo al e-mail que él le había mandado como 'interesante'? ¿Y por qué demonios se extrañaba de que la gente se volviera loca escuchando su preciosa voz? Para él era simplemente cautivadora…

"Quiero empezar este nuevo año con un clásico. Ya sabéis que adoro los clásicos. Esta canción fue escrita por _Screamin' Jay Hawkins_ en 1956. Inicialmente, comenzaba como una canción que nos hablaba del amor perdido, para después transformarse en algo más violento, donde Hawkins clamaba la posesión de su esposa. Se convirtió en todo un éxito rápidamente y fue versionada en múltiples ocasiones por diversos artistas. La versión de Nina Simone es una de las más conocidas. Ella transformó esta melodía en una excitante canción de amor, acompañándola con viento y cuerda, y se ha convertido en una de sus canciones más conocidas. Disfrutad de este _I put a spell on you_… sobretodo tú, Cincuenta.

Christian abrió los ojos abruptamente, mirando a la pantalla del ordenador con los ojos bien abiertos y las palmas de las manos apretadas sobre la mesa, para reafirmarse en lo que acababa de oír. ¿Acababa de mencionarle en ese preciso instante? Sonrió ampliamente, mostrando su perfecta dentadura, y se reclinó de nuevo en la butaca, quitándose la corbata del todo y tirándola sobre la mesa, mientras las notas sexys de la canción llenaban el ambiente, haciéndole sentir sexy también. Suspiró. No sólo estaba dirigiéndose a él, sino que estaba empezando un juego, ¡y a él le encantaba jugar!

Anastasia disfrutó muchísimo con el programa. Adoraba el efecto que la música podía tener sobre las personas; desde calmar tu alma hasta encender tu espíritu. Creía en la idea de que, con sólo una canción, podías ir del infierno al cielo; de estar perdido a encontrar tu camino. Se preparó para la última parte del show, acoplando su teclado al sistema de sonido para permitir que pudiera ser escuchado a través de las ondas, mientras que los gemidos de Radiohead hablaban acerca de querer un cuerpo y un alma perfectos. Se giró hacia José un poco nerviosa, y él le devolvió una sonrisa tranquilizadora, levantando sus pulgares hacia arriba.

Christian disfrutó también con el programa. Le gustaba la música que ella elegía; encajaba perfectamente con él, como si le conociera. También adoraba los comentarios que ella hacía acerca de las canciones. Parecía una mujer tan interesante, alguien con quien poder pasar el rato, hablando de cualquier cosa. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo, y comenzó a imaginarse cómo sería ella. ¿Sería alta o bajita? ¿Delgada o voluptuosa? ¿Cuál sería su color de pelo? ¿De qué color serían sus ojos? No le importaba. Le encantaría sentir su aliento en la piel mientras ella le cantaba suavemente al oído. Sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda al pensarlo. También estaba seguro de que su olor sería delicioso, como su voz, dulce y picante al mismo tiempo; terriblemente sexy. De repente, el olor de esa chica, Annie, colapsó sus sentidos, haciendo que escapara un suave gemido de su boca. Sacudió la cabeza para recuperarse. ¿De verdad querría encontrarse cara a cara con ella? ¿De verdad estaría dispuesto a mostrarle su verdadero yo? No estaba tan seguro de ello. No era tan valiente.

Ana cerró los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, para calmar sus nervios. Todas las conversaciones que había tenido con sus padres en las pasadas vacaciones le habían hecho pensar. Y había llegado a una simple conclusión; fuera como fuera, estaba conectada a él, al chico de ojos grises. Estaba segura de que simplemente se había tratado de un encuentro aislado, una de esas cosas que te pasan una vez en la vida y que se quedan grabadas en tu mente y en tu alma para siempre. No esperaba mucho más de ello, pero tampoco sentía la necesidad de pasar de página todavía. Estaba cómoda con su situación. Estaba sensible, pero no triste. Había asumido que eso era todo, y se sentía conforme así. La canción de Radiohead acabó y ella comenzó a hablar.

"Todo el mundo necesita un poco de control, ¿no?" Dijo refiriéndose a la canción que acababa de terminar. "Pero todos tenemos que elegir qué significa control para nosotros. Últimamente he estado pensando… Tú, mi chico perdido, fuiste como una sombra en un sueño, el mejor sueño que nunca haya podido tener. No estoy ni enfadada ni triste. Quizás soy un poco cobarde, pero todavía no quiero que esto acabe. No sé por qué, pero me haces sentir bien, así que… ¿por qué dejar de pensar en ti?"

Anastasia suspiró y tragó saliva. Christian estaba escuchando intensamente, intentando absorber cada palabra como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Tomaré prestada, pero sin robarla (*), esta maravillosa canción de Gavin DeGraw. Es del álbum Sweeter del 2011 y se llama Spell it out. Prestad atención a la letra, como siempre. Es la mejor manera que tengo de comunicarme contigo." Entonces ella comenzó a tocar el teclado y a cantar, derramando su alma en la música.

_With my eyes wide open / Con los ojos bien abiertos_

_And with words unspoken / Y con palabras no dichas_

_I still understand / Todavía entiendo_

_And I'm reading your mind / Y estoy leyendo tu mente_

_Using every outline usando / cada una de las líneas_

_You're drawing in my hand / que dibujas en mi mano_

_Feel your fingers / Siento tus dedos_

_I'm in way too deep / Estoy demasiado inmerso_

_To wake up. Step out / Para despertar. __Y salir_

_Cause I'm really getting used / Porque me estoy acostumbrando_

_to being in this dream / a estar en este sueño_

_You know what I mean / Sabes a qué me refiero_

_I can't find / No puedo encontrar_

_Any reason I would ever wanna turn back now / Ninguna razón para querer volver atrás_

_Once you spelled it out / Una vez que lo deletrees_

Christian sintió de nuevo el abrazo de su dulce voz perfectamente afinada. Sintió una leve opresión en el pecho. No era un dolor agudo; era más parecido a un dulce anhelo. Se miró las manos, que estaban en su regazo, y se tocó la punta de los dedos. Allí estaba Ella de nuevo, atravesando su corazón con esos ojos azules, tan grandes e inocentes. Imaginó que era ella quien estaba cantando para él.

_When I first met you / La primera vez que nos vimos_

_There were things I'd been through / Había cosas por las que había pasado_

_That I would never tell / Que nunca hubiera confiado a nadie_

_But it was almost as if / Pero fue casi como si_

_You already knew my language / Tú conocieras realmente mi lenguaje_

_Cause you'd been there yourself / Porque también hubieras pasado por lo mismo_

'¡Oh, Sol de Medianoche, has vuelto a dar en el clavo!' pensó Christian. Recordó la forma en que Ella le miraba ese día en la tienda de pianos, como si Ella fuera capaz de ver a través de él y darse cuenta de toda su mierda, pero, aun así, aceptándole sin reservas. La canción realmente le iba que ni pintada. Sonrió tristemente, con ese anhelo que sentía agarrado en el pecho. 'Se marchó, pero fue para bien. Fue lo mejor para ella,' pensó. Al menos, ahora podía compartir ese anhelo con Sol de Medianoche. Parecía que ella estaba en la misma situación que él.

Ana derramó toda su nostalgia en la canción. Había demasiadas cosas que decir. Si sólo le estuviera escuchando… ¿Le haría sentir mejor esta canción? ¿Estaría cargando todavía con toda esa ira y esa tristeza? ¿Sería capaz de encontrar el correcto significado en sus palabras? Sintió su ardiente mirada gris abrasando su interior, desatando su alma, acelerando su pulso. Incluso podía sentir su aroma e imaginarle atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo.

_Come on, we can leave the world behind / Vamos, podemos dejar el mundo atrás_

_Close the curtains, shut out the light / Cerrar las cortinas, apagar las luces_

_Just state the good / Sólo contar lo bueno_

_Don't let me go / No me dejes ir_

_Don't tell me I should / No me digas que debería_

_Wake up / Despertarme_

_Step out / Salir_

_Cause I'm really getting used / Porque me estoy acostumbrando_

_to being in this dream / a estar en este sueño_

_You know what I mean / Sabes a qué me refiero_

_I can't find / No puedo encontrar_

_Any reason I would ever wanna turn back now / Ninguna razón para querer volver atrás_

_Once you spelled it out / Una vez que lo deletrees_

Ana sintió su alma drenada después de acabar la canción, y sonrió mientras una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Susurró su despedida.

"Bueno, parece que yo no tengo control en absoluto sobre mí misma," se rió tristemente. "Espero que os haya gustado, que te haya gustado. Estaremos de vuelta en dos días. Sed buenos y sentid la música."

_§ § 0 § §_

Grace estaba encantada con el comportamiento de Christian en las últimas semanas. Estaba tan feliz, que no dudó ni un segundo en compartir su alegría con una de sus mejores amigas, Elena.

"Está más tranquilo, y un poco más cariñoso. A veces sonríe... ¡e incluso le vi riéndose en Navidad y en Fin de Año!" Dijo Grace juntando sus manos sobre su pecho.

"Vaya, querida, eso es fantástico." Respondió Elena con una sonrisa falsa. "Y… ¿conoces el origen de este cambio en Christian? ¿Te ha comentado algo él mismo?" Elena estaba muy enfadada con Christian. No había recibido ninguna llamada suya en demasiado tiempo, y además, estaba enterada del fin del contrato con Susannah. Sospechaba que había algo o alguien interfiriendo, y quería conocer quién o qué estaba provocando todos estos cambios.

"No tengo ni idea, Elena. Sabes que mi hijo es una persona muy reservada. Y no tengo ningún interés en molestarle. ¡Para mí, verle feliz es suficiente!"

"Por supuesto, Grace."

En ese momento, Christian entró en la habitación. Grace le recibió cálidamente, mientras que Elena mantuvo su habitual frialdad.

"Aquí está. Desde las vacaciones de Navidad, viene cada domingo para comer." Grace le dijo a Elena con entusiasmo. "¿Cómo estás, cariño? Me alegro de verte." Grace se acercó a Christian y le besó en ambas mejillas.

"Estoy bien, mamá. Elena." Christian contestó con afecto a su madre, y después se dirigió más fríamente hacia Elena.

"Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, Christian. Te echo de menos." Elena se acercó a él y le besó en la mejilla.

"Elena, sabes que soy un hombre muy ocupado." Christian percibió algo diferente en Elena. Notaba su habitual arrogancia y frialdad, con ese halo dominante que solía excitarle tanto cuando era más joven, pero en ese momento había algo más; una especie de rabia contenida, sólo visible por un casi imperceptible brillo en sus ojos. Esa mirada probablemente le habría asustado en el pasado, pero en ese momento sólo le cabreaba aún más.

"Sé que estás ocupado, pero necesito hablarte sobre algunos asuntos que tienen que ver con nuestro negocio en común. Quizás podríamos quedar este martes que viene para cenar en el Mile High Club. Me puedes recoger a las 19:00 h." Elena le ordenó con una sonrisa de suficiencia, sintiéndose satisfecha.

"Mis inversiones siempre son una de mis prioridades, Elena. Si tienes cualquier problema referente a nuestro negocio, estaré encantado de echarte una mano, pero ni el martes ni el jueves. Quedaremos el miércoles. Enviaré a alguien a recogerte y quedaremos en el restaurante." La sonrisa de Elena de esfumó en una línea recta y los agujeros de su nariz se ensancharon, mostrando su fustración.

"Por supuesto, Christian. Hasta el miércoles entonces." Elena contestó con una sonrisa de pega.

Christian le dijo adiós con la mano, sonriendo prepotentemente, y se giró hacia su madre, quien era completamente ajena al toma y daca entre ellos dos. Él enredó su brazo con el de su madre y fueron al encuentro del resto de la familia.

_§ § 0 § §_

Ana estiró los brazos juntando las manos delante del pecho mientras hacía movimientos de rotación con el cuello. Cuando acabó, agitó las manos para relajar sus músculos y dio un gran suspiro. La atmósfera a su alrededor era cálida, y estaba llena de los sonidos discordantes de los diferentes instrumentos de la orquesta; el sonido agudo de las flautas, el grave murmullo del celo, las dulces y harmoniosas notas del violín y el nostálgico gemido del saxofón, todos juntos formando una especie de melodía selvática en el transfondo.

"No puedo esperar a escuchar el sonido de tu piano, Ana. ¿Estás lista?" Le preguntó el Sr. Clayton con una sonrisa amable.

"¡Sí, por supuesto! Sólo estaba calentando un poco y haciendo ejercicios de relajación." Ana contestó. La última vez que había tocado había sido hacía casi ya un mes, y enfrentarse al público siempre era un reto para ella.

"Me alegro de que estés preparada, Ana… Tengo algo que decirte." Dijo el Sr. Clayton con brillo en sus ojos. "Hoy habrá alguien observándonos desde las gradas. Alguien relacionado con el mundillo musical de Seattle, con un montón de contactos e influencia. He hablado de ti con él."

"¿De verdad?" Ana abrió sus ojos ampliamente y se tocó los labios con la punta de los dedos (esa maldita costumbre otra vez).

"No te pongas nerviosa, Ana. ¡Siempre lo haces bien! Sólo sé tú misma." Le aseguró el Sr. Clayton poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella.

"Gracias, Sr. Clayton. Lo haré lo mejor posible."

El concierto fue un completo éxito. El Sr. Clayton, como director de la orquesta, estaba encantado y lleno de orgullo por sus discípulos, especialmente por Ana. Ella era una artista tan completa; si sólo pudiera superar su timidez. Se mantenía tozudamente escondida tras su piano, al fondo del escenario, siempre intentando mantenerse en un segundo plano. Pero cuando comenzaba a tocar, no podía evitar crecer, y era imposible no perderse en su grandeza. Se podía sentir su propia alma, su amor, su odio, su tristeza y su felicidad, que se derramaban en cada una de las notas que tocaba con tanta destreza, subyugando a la audiencia a su voluntad.

Ana estaba charlando con sus compañeros al pie del escenario justo después del concierto, todos ellos orgullosos del trabajo bien hecho, cuando el Sr. Clayton se acercó a ella acompañado de otro hombre. Era alto y delgado, con una coleta pelirroja, vestido de manera casual y pendientes de aro en ambas orejas. De hecho, su apariencia era la de un artista bohemio. Lo primero que no le gustó a Ana fue su mirada; esos ojos azul oscuro que brillaban con una maliciosa chispa, y tampoco esa sonrisa prepotente en su cara.

"Ana, este es mi viejo amigo Jack Hyde, la persona de la que te hablé antes. Jack, esta es Anastasia Steele, una increíble músico y cantante, y una de las personas que conozco que más sabe acerca de música. También está en su último año de Literatura Inglesa." El Sr. Clayton conocía el secreto de Ana acerca de su alter ego como Sol de Medianoche, y él no quería que perdiera cualquier oportunidad que ello le pudiera ofrecer. Ana se sonrojó ante sus palabras.

"Encantado de conocerte, Anastasia. Ha sido un verdadero placer escuchar cómo tocabas. Era cautivador…" Hyde dijo con una voz cálida, que tanto se apartaba del frío reflejado en sus ojos.

"Encantada de conocerte, Jack. Muchísimas gracias, el placer ha sido mío. Llámame Ana." Ana percibió la discordancia entre su comportamiento, sus palabras y su mirada. Le pareció extraño, pero apartó ese pensamiento a un lado, quitándole importancia.

"Jack trabaja como editor jefe de la prestigiosa publicación musical 'Posesión universal', que tiene las oficinas centrales en Seattle," dijo el Sr. Clayton dando una palmada en el hombro de Hyde.

"¡Vaya! Así que tú eres ese H.J, ¿no? Ana dijo notando la sonrisa de Jack. Ella conocía su trabajo. "Creo que se trata de una publicación increíble, muy útil e interesante. Soy una lectora regular, especialmente de la edición digital." Ana confesó.

"¿De veras? De acuerdo, dime qué es lo que más te gusta." Dijo Jack cruzando los brazos en el pecho. Quería probar cuánto sabía Ana acerca de su revista.

'Posesión universal' era mucho más que una revista. Era una plataforma utilizada por muchos artistas (músicos, cantantes y escritores), que ofrecía interesantes contactos para hacer colaboraciones y facilitaba a los nuevos artistas la llegada al mundo de la música y que el público los pudiera conocer. También era conocido que los mejores escritores de canciones estaban detrás de los artículos que aparecían en esa publicación.

"Vale. ¿Por dónde empiezo? Primero, me gusta la diversidad de la música relacionada con la publicación, y la honestidad de los artículos. Son mucho más de lo que la gente espera. Estoy segura de que los artistas están deseando ser entrevistados para la revista porque eso significa que son considerados auténticos y genuinos. También me gusta la sección educativa, creo que es muy útil para estudiantes de música. ¡Ah, sí! Y también me encanta el título."

"Buena respuesta, Ana. ¿Qué te gusta del título…?" Preguntó el Sr. Clayton divertido.

"Simplemente me gusta; 'Posesión universal'. Es de una frase de John Lennon, ¿no?"

"_La música es una posesión universal. Son las discográficas las que piensan que pertenece a alguien. _Tienes razón, Ana. Estoy realmente impresionado." Los ojos de Hyde se oscurecieron ligeramente.

"Creo que soy una fanática de la música." Ana dijo encogiendo los hombros y evitando la mirada de Jack.

"Bueno, Ana. Creo que necesito fanáticos de la música como tú. Estoy seguro de que sabes escribir. Te tengo como lectora; me gustaría tenerte también cómo escritora. Los músicos se sienten más cómodos rodeados de sus colegas cuando tienen que hablar de ciertos temas… Además, trabajar en 'Posesión universal' te proporcionará muy buenos contactos. Envía tu currículum cuando acabes la carrera. Firmaremos un contrato de prueba de 6 meses."

Ana se quedó impresionada con la proposición. "Muchísimas gracias, Sr. Hyde. Lo haré, no le quepa duda. Y no se arrepentirá." Ana ofreció su mano a Hyde y una extraña sensación, un escalofrío, recorrió su espina dorsal cuando tomó contacto con la de él.

Justo al fin de la conversación, Ray, José y Kate aparecieron a los pies del escenario para felicitar a Ana y ella les explicó con todo detalle la inesperada oferta de trabajo con la que se había encontrado.

_§ § 0 § §_

Christian esperaba a Elena en su habitual mesa del Mile High Club, que estaba situada en una de las zonas privadas. Estaba sentado con la espalda recta, su brazo izquierdo sobre la mesa y su mano derecha posada de manera relajada en su regazo. Su mirada gris se dirigía a un punto indeterminado de la pared que tenía enfrente y sus labios estaban ligeramente entreabiertos, con una tímida sonrisa asomando en ellos. Estaba pensando en ella. De hecho, pensaba en dos mujeres a la vez; Annie y Sol de Medianoche, las dos mezcladas en un conjunto perfecto que le volvía loco.

"¿Christian? ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Elena frunciendo el ceño. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro que enmarcaba sus curvas a la perfección.

"Oh, Elena. Estás aquí. Lo siento. Estaba distraído," contestó Christian, todavía sonriendo. Esto puso a Elena muy nerviosa, pero trató de esconderlo. Christian se levantó y retiró la otra silla para que ella se sentara.

"¿Qué te parece que pidamos primero y después hablemos de negocios?" Christian dijo sin esperar a que ella respondiera.

Cuando estaban acabando el plato principal, Elena empezó su interrogatorio.

"Christian, estás muy diferente últimamente… distraído sería el término adecuado."

"Vaya, esa palabra me resulta demasiado familiar últimamente…" Christian bromeó recordando las palabras de Susannah en la Sala de Juegos la última noche que estuvieron juntos.

"¿Hay algo que vaya mal? Estás tan distante… Creo que necesitas otra sumisa inmediatamente. Te enviaré una lista con las posibles candidatas mañana por la mañana sin falta." Christian miró fijamente a Elena con una ceja levantada. "Sí, Christian, lo sé. Sé que terminaste el contrato de Susannah."

"¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?" Dijo Christian con tono beligerante.

"Bueno, querido… Sé que tienes ciertas necesidades."

"¡Tú no sabes nada de mis necesidades! ¡Ya no!" Christian gruñó interrumpiendo a Elena.

"Nadie te conoce como yo. Y lo sabes, Christian."

"No estés tan segura de ello. Métete en tus asuntos, Elena. No te lo repetiré otra vez." Christian se levantó, dejando a Elena estupefacta y enfurecida.

Christian se dirigió directamente a la ducha al llegar a casa. El agua caliente le relajó de manera inmediata. Después de la ducha, se puso los pantalones del pijama y se dirigió a su despacho. Encendió el ordenador e hizo click en el botón de favoritos de la barra del explorador. Había guardado la dirección de la página de la radio hacía ya unos días. Ya era casi una rutina para él. En las últimas semanas, había estado escribiendo regularmente a Sol de Medianoche. Y ella le había estado contestando de la única manera que podía; con sus canciones, en la radio. Siempre eligiéndolas acertadamente, llegándole al alma. Se sentía como un adolescente. Era emocionante, pero en ocasiones también se sentía tonto. ¿Sería capaz de afrontar la realidad? ¿Sería capaz de quedar con ella algún día? Y si quedaban, ¿sería tan perfecto como él imaginaba?

Empezó a escribir:

_Querida Sol de Medianoche,_

_¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?_

(*) En referencia a un verso de una canción de Gavin DeGraw del mismo álbum (Sweeter, 2011) titulada 'I call it stealing, you call it borrow' (yo lo llamo robar, tú lo llamas prestar).

* * *

**Estas son las canciones de este capítulo:**

**_I put a spell on you. Nina Simone._**

**_Creep. Radiohead._ (en la canción dicen: 'I want a perfect body, I want a perfect soul...' Es tan apropiada para Christian...)**

**_Spell it out. Gavin DeGraw_ (¡Me encanta!)**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí escribirlo. ¡Espero vuestro feedback! ¡Besos!**


End file.
